When I miss you
by Last Summers Rose
Summary: Two kids from San Diego go exploring and find a cave that leads to The Isla De Muerta. What happens when they get stuck in the movies? I suck at summarries please R&R rated T just to be safe
1. The Cave Leading to Isla De Muerta

Chapter 1. The Cave Leading to Isla de Muerta

"Kara! Common!!" John yelled at his friend of five years.

"Oh John, chillax. The cave won't go away." Kara replied now walking even slower than she was before just to bug him. "Besides, it's not like anything interesting even happens in there."

"HA! You know that's not true. We haven't even finished exploring it yet so how would you know?" He looked back at her his soft light brown eyes sparkling.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the last seven times we've come and haven't found anything." Kara said finally speeding up her pace.

John scoffed at her and started to run. "UGH! John! I finally start to speed up and you run away. You know that's not fair!"

John arrived at the entrance of the cave and put his head between his knees to catch his breath. Kara would soon start running to catch up to him. He thought because he always did this, every time they went to the cave together.

"Come on come on come on come on! Slowpoke." He mumbled as he stood straight up.

"That… wasn't…nice…"Said a very winded Kara. John just laughed "Let's just go" she said rolling her dark brown eyes and walked into the cavern.

They walked along the now familiar tunnels silently "_Uh oh she's mad at me_" Thought John. They soon arrived at a new tunnel and stopped. "So…?" he said looking at her "After you" Kara walked on through John right at her heels. Kara suddenly stopped and her mouth dropped open at the sound of swords clanging together.

"Oh my Goodness…" She starred on at the scene in front of her. "John we need to go back NOW!" She said the last word a little too loud and two weird looking pirates stopped trying to fight and lunged toward them.

Suddenly the man who the pirates were fighting jumped in front of them. "RUN!" He yelled "NOW TURN AROUND AND GIT OUT OF HERE!" John and Kara stood awestruck at who the person telling them to run.

"It can't be… Are we being Punk'd?" John asked looking around for a camera.

"No I don't think so" Kara said still awestruck. "That's **the** Will Turner."

"You mean Orlando Bloom?"

"NO, Will Turner… DO YOU SEE ANY CAMERAS?"

"RUN NOW!" The man said again blocking blows from the others as a woman came in and hit the pirate over the head with an oar.

"Kara, Let's go!" John said pulling her back into the cave.

"No, this way!" Kara said running toward the fight between Jack and Barbossa. Just as an explosion happened behind them.

"KARA!" John yelled, and ran after her.


	2. Meeting Jack, Will, and Elizabeth

**Okay so I'm bored and I have the 2nd chapter done soo I am gonna post it and I am typing in the dark... Just thought you should know that... **

**I also think that I should add a disclaimer since I forgot Last Chapter. So I only own the parts of the storyline that are not in the movies as well as all the characters not from the movies. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Any of the Pirates, and other Characters in Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. **

**Chapter 1 was a little slow, but it's gonna speed up PROMISE!!  
**

Chapter 2: Meeting Jack, Will, and Elizabeth

John looked on in amazement as he ran, now beside Kara. They arrived at the boat that would take them back to the Dauntless "Kara we need to get out of here… These people are obviously crazy and…"

Kara cut him off "Would you open your eyes? Live a little? Come on John, you are always getting after me for **not** being adventurous, and now you've gone chicken on me?"

At that moment a shot was fired and both of them jumped. "Barbossa's dead." Kara said solemnly. She stood up and got back out of the boat to go and see what was happening now. John started to protest, but she ignored him. She peaked around a corner and listened in on the conversation.

"We should get back to the Dauntless" Elizabeth said as a clanging sound in the background was heard.

"Yes, your fiancé will be wanting to know that you're alright" Will replied.

"Yes, well we mustn't linger" Elizabeth said and bounded for the boat. Kara hid and walked into the room where Jack and Will were now exchanging words.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment mate that was it. Now if you please drop me back off at MY ship" Jack said Kara swooned at his voice.

Elizabeth screamed just then. "OH Great! John!" Kara said and dashed back to the boat. Soon realizing that Will and Jack were behind her.

"Hey you!" Will yelled "Stop!"

Kara continued to run. She came to a sudden stop as she saw John cowering in the boat rubbing his face.

"WHO ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Elizabeth shouted in John's face.

"Well I do believe that _you_ are the governor's daughter, right Miss Swann?" John said rubbing his sore cheek.

"Yes, but how would you know?" She said turning to see Kara standing behind her.

"We…uh…we're from Port Royale." Kara chimed in.

"YOU!" Will yelled once he saw Kara again. "Who are you? And why in Davy Jones' name are you here?" He looked between John and Kara.

"The girl says they're from Port Royale" Elizabeth said giving Kara a look. "The boy was cowering in the boat when I came upon him."

Jack came up then carrying jewels and wearing a crown. "Eh? What's this? Visitors on Isla de Muerta? No matter, back to the ships. Let's go."

Elizabeth glowered at Jack "Not until we get answers. What are your names?" Elizabeth asked turning back to the two kids "Ages too. You don't look much older than 14 the both of you."

"My name is Kara Renee and this is Jonathan Drake. We're both 16." Kara answered so John wouldn't make a fool of himself. "And you…" Kara said walking in front of Jack, "You are the pirate Jack Sparrow… "

" _Captain _Jack Sparrow, love, _Captain_. But ye've heard of me eh?" Jack said looking proud, but confused.

Kara nodded and Will and Elizabeth looked between the two in disbelief the girl was almost the spitting image of Jack. "And you…" She said turning toward Will, "are Bootstrap Bill Turner's son, Will Turner. And finally, You are Governor Swann's daughter, Elizabeth."

"So, you know of all of us." Jack said. "Is that enough answers Lizzy? May we go to the ships now?" Jack said getting into the boat next to John. "Jonathan eh? Welcome aboard mate."

"Just John." He replied as Elizabeth and Will got in and finally Kara.

"Um Jack?" Elizabeth said tensely while they were rowing to the _Dauntless_, "I have some bad news… Your crew took the _Pearl_ and left you. I'm sorry Jack"

Jack's smile faded. "Aye, they did what was right by them and I can't expect anymore than that."


	3. Guardianship

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, things got a little crazy with a church choir thing and all.**

** Disclaimer: If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean I would be The NUMBER one Captain and Lord Emperess of the seven seas  
**

**Well without further ado. Chapter 3  
**

Chapter 3 Guardianship

They arrived back on the _Dauntless _some time later. "Ah our dear friend Mr. Sparrow has returned. Gillette fetch the irons." Norrington said, a wide smile on his face. "And who are these visitors?"

As Gillette put the cuffs on Jack, Kara looked over at John as if to say _"Just play along, we're finally on a real adventure, don't ruin it."_ John nodded. "I'm Jonathan Drake and this is Kara Renee. We are from Port Royale. Both of us are 16 years of age."

"I see and how did two 16 year olds such as yourselves turn up at Isla de Muerta?" Norrington looked at Kara suspiciously.

"We snuck on to the _Dauntless_, sir" Kara replied this time.

"We have no tolerance for stowaways Miss Renee." Norrington replied.

"Don't do anything drastic, please James… They're only children." Elizabeth said obviously her distain for the two had disappeared.

Norrington looked at Elizabeth and nodded. "Fine then. They will stay in the brig until we reach Port Royale, then they will be jailed until their guardians come for them."

"We're both uh… orphans." John replied. "We don't have parents or guardians."

"I'll take responsibility for them." Someone said. Both Kara and John turned to see who was talking. It was Will.

"But…" Both of them started to protest.

"Mister Turner I must say you don't know these children well." Norrington said glaring at Will.

"I know them well enough and if am their guardian I shall get to know them even better."

"Very well Mr. Turner. I hope you know what you are doing. "Norrington said turning to the crew. "Set sail for Port Royale!"

"I hope I know what I am doing too." Will whispered under his breath.


	4. How to Save a Pirate

**Yes the Chapters are still a little short, but they will get longer PROMISE!!! (I'm already up to Chapter 14 on my computer...lol)  
**

**Look on previous chapters for disclaimer**

Chapter 4: How to Save a Pirate

Two days after they arrived back at Port Royale, it was time for Jack's execution. Kara sat on the bed Will had made for her and starred out the window. The day was sunny and bright. Exactly the opposite of what she wanted it to be. She felt a sort of bond with Jack even with saying such few words to him. John woke up and went and sat on her bed. "You alright?" he said putting a hand on the sleeve of the light blue dress Elizabeth had bought her so that she would be able to fit in better. She had also bought John some period clothes.

"I don't know… I don't want to see him die…" Kara replied her dark brown eyes filling up with tears. "And it's also hard to believe that we are actually in Port Royale."

John looked at her with concern as Will came in. "Good, you're both up and dressed. Now we can talk about the plan to save Jack."

"Save Jack?" Kara said looking up at Will.

"Yes he's become like a friend to me and he helped me save Miss Swann." Will said reaching his hand out to help the two of them up.

Kara took Will's hand and stood up, John stood up on his own. "How? He's gonna hang and if we save him… we'll get arrested and possibly hanged ourselves…"

"That's a chance we're just going to have to take" Will replied looking into Kara's dark chocolate brown eyes.

"What are we going to do?" John asked _"_**how** are we gonna save Jack?"

"Here's the plan…." Will replied


	5. The Hangman's Noose

**Okay sorry for the wait and yes that last chapter was a little, well, yeah. ANYWAYS! This one should be a bit better. Enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer: I am not the Lord Emperess or married to Jack Sparrow now am I?**

Chapter 5: The Hangman's Noose

Will, Kara, and John all arrived at the gallows just before high noon. "You both ready?" Will asked looking at the kids. They nodded and Kara saw a child crawling on the ground.

"Hello there" she said picking him up and starting to bounce him. "Hey Will, do you know who's baby this is?" Kara turned around.

"No. Just hold him for a minute. John. You and I are going to continue as planned we'll just have to do it without Kara. Kara you look for the baby's mother." Will said looking around. "Let's go." He said finally.

"Jack Sparrow…" The executioner began to read from his scroll of parchment.

John and Will walked off toward the Governor, Norrington and Elizabeth. Kara stayed behind and bounced the baby and started humming in his ear and walked off toward the gallows. She tried to keep her eyes averted away from Jack. Her ears perked up as she heard someone yelling.

"Samuel!" Someone yelled looking around franticly. Kara looked at the woman yelling. "has anyone seen my baby?" The executioner stopped reading. Kara walked over toward the woman.

"Excuse me, Excuse me." Kara said making her way toward the woman. "Hi, is this yours? I found him crawling away." Kara said holding him toward the frantic woman.

"Oh my God, Samuel. Thank you so much." Said the woman taking the baby and holding him close.

"You're welcome." Kara said. "Sorry you can continue now." She nodded at the executioner making sure not to make eye contact with Jack.

The executioner nodded. "… For crimes committed against the crown…"

Meanwhile…

John and Will walked up to Governor Swann, Norrington, and Elizabeth. "Governor Swann, Commodore… Elizabeth, I should have told you everyday since I met you… I love you." Will said and he and John walked back off through the crowd. "John go find Kara now. MOVE!" he yelled and threw his sword just as the plank of wood dropped. John ran off to get Kara while Will and Jack fought off the soldiers.

"Kara!" John yelled. "Oh, there you are. Let's go!" Kara nodded. They dashed toward the wall of the fort.

Kara smiled seeing Jack out of the ropes that had him bound but the smile soon faded as she saw that Jack, Will and Elizabeth were all in the middle of the soldiers. She attempted to go and join them, but John grabbed her arm and dragged her away "John" She said almost whining.

"Don't blow the cover." John whispered into her ear.

Kara frowned, but followed John.

"Lower your weapons!For goodness sake put them down!" Governor Swann said. Kara and John hid behind a pillar. John put a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. She licked his hand.

"Ew," John said looking down at Kara. "Gross." He took his hand away and wiped the slobber onto Kara's dress.

"Haha." Kara whispered

"Elizabeth... It never would have worked between us darling...Will... nice hat."Jack said walking onto the ledgeWell, you shall always remember this as the day…" Jack said and Kara looked just as Jack fell.

"Jack!" She squeaked and ran to the wall he had fallen off of.

"Kara…."Both John and Will said warningly she looked up at Will and shrugged as she saw Jack starting to swim over to the _Black Pearl_.

"Commodore what is your plan of action? Commodore?" Gillette asked.

"Well I think that we can afford to give them ONE day's head start." Norrington said "Don't you?"

"Well perhaps doing the right thing sometimes means an act of piracy. Piracy itself could be the right course? " Governor Swann said. "Are you sure this is the path you have chosen? I mean he's just a blacksmith." He looked at Elizabeth.

"No, he's a pirate." Elizabeth replied and they started to kiss. Kara turned away and walked back over to John.

"Too awkward for you?" John asked as Kara leaned her back against the pillar.

"No, I just thought they needed a bit of privacy." Kara retorted. "I'm gonna miss Jack…" She said looking back towards the wall wondering why she would feel like she was supposed to _know _Jack. _"Well I have seen the movies..., but I couldn't feel like I should know him through that."_ John interrupted her thoughts just then.

"It's not too late." John said. "We could still jump into the water and try to catch up to the _Pearl_."

"No, it is too late…I'm never gonna be a pirate…"Kara said frowning as Elizabeth and Will walked up to them

"What's that about pirates?" Elizabeth asked as she and Will came over and she looked at Kara.

"Uhh… Nothing…. Will, I'm sorry I came out of hiding and gave myself away I…" Will cut Kara off

"No, don't be sorry. Because of you a good man was set free, an honest pirate as odd as that sounds." Will said.

"What are we going to do now?" John asked.

"Make preparations for the wedding of course." Kara said smiling at Will and Elizabeth. "When is it going to happen?"

"We were thinking within the next few months. And we want the both of you to be in the wedding." Elizabeth said smiling up at Will.

"Okaaay…John, I think we should leave… they're getting googly-eyed again." Kara said taking John's hand "We'll meet you back at the governor's mansion." Kara said turning around not sure if they heard her or not. "Still think they're crazy?"

"Yes… but I guess I'm just gonna have to accept that they aren't." John said. "How are we gonna get home?"

"I'm not sure… but I kinda like it here. Almost like a wonderful place from a far off dream. Like this is more like home than home is almost…" Kara replied letting go of his hand so they were just walking side by side. "Besides I have no clue how we would get back to Isla de Muerta"


	6. Thomas

**Disclaimer: I have no ship I have no seas and I have no Jack**

**Thanks for the reveiws! **

Chapter 6: Thomas

It had been a few months since Kara, John, Will, and Elizabeth had last seen Jack Sparrow. Life in Port Royale seemed much simpler than life back in San Diego. No chores, no worries it seemed. All they needed to do was get prepared for Will and Elizabeth's wedding. They had decided to have it in the spring. April 24. A mere 3 days before Kara's birthday and she couldn't think of a better birthday present.

"How much longer till the wedding" John asked as he and Kara walked down the road to go get some bread for the governor.

"You just want to know because you forgot when my birthday is… again." Kara replied teasingly.

"Nooo… yes… I did I'm sorry."

"The wedding's on the 24 of April"

"That's next month" He said sneaking a look over at her thin face.

"Yeah." She said almost dreamily

"What do you want for your birthday?" He asked knowing that she was going to say nothing, but he knew that she really did want to see Jack again.

"Nothing…. Just Will and Elizabeth's marriage is good enough for me." She said feeling a little choked up.

They walked into the baker's shop then and found a new person working. "Hello." He said. "What can I get for you?"

"Where's Lorenzo?" John asked. The boy just smiled and looked at Kara.

"I'm Lorenzo's new assistant. Thomas Young…, But you can call me Tom. Lorenzo has gone on a vacation." He said not taking his eyes off Kara.

"Hi Tom," Kara said, "I'm Kara Renee and this is Jonathan Drake" She said smiling back at the boy.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Renee and Mr. Drake" Tom said walking over and shaking John's hand and kissing Kara's.

"Please just call us John and Kara" Kara said with a little giggle.

John frowned. He didn't like the looks of this guy and he definitely liked Kara and Kara was flirting it up! "We would like two loaves please." He said trying his hardest not to glare.

"Coming right up!" Tom said "Here you go."

John gave him the money owed. "Thank you. Kara?" He said motioning toward the door.

"Miss Kara, is there anyway I could treat you to a dinner?" Tom asked before they got too far.

"Sure!" Kara replied and a green-eyed monster decided to come out of John.

"Kara, Will and Elizabeth are going to be starting to worry." John said now glaring and trying not to speak harshly.

"One sec John." She said defiantly.

"Might I pick you up tonight around the evening?" Tom said a big smile on his face.

"Yes, I am staying at the Turner estate, but I might be at Governor Swann's house." Kara said looking into Tom's light aquamarine eyes.

"I shall check both places." Tom said.

"Kara" John said annoyed.

"What if we met on the docks?" Kara asked ignoring John.

"Brilliant m'lady. I shall see you this evening." Tom said and kissed her hand.

"Tonight then. Good bye until then Tom." She said looking deeply into his eyes.

"KARA!" John said now getting frustrated.

"Coming. Bye Tom." She said John now pulling her arm. Once they were outside Kara started to glare at John. "Ouch. John for one thing you're hurting me. And for another, WHAT was that all about?" She said pulling her arm away as they walked back toward the Governor's Mansion.

"I don't think you should go out with him" John said. "I mean he looked almost… evil"

"Oh the worst thing that could happen is that he's Jack's son, which obviously isn't so because his last name is Young. Jeez John you have changed these past few weeks." Kara said and stormed off.

Yes, John had changed. He knew that he loved Kara, but she didn't love him. She still only saw him as a friend. "If you only knew." John whispered "If you only knew"


	7. Bloodline

**Disclaimer: Pirate I am, but I do not have the Pearl now do I?**

**Thanks for the Reviews! Heres Chapter 7**

Chapter 7: Bloodline

Kara decided to not go to Will's house; instead she went to the Swann's mansion. She knocked and the doorman came to the door. "Good afternoon Miss Kara." He said letting her in. "Shall I take you to Miss Swann?"

"No thank you Mathew" Kara said smiling at the doorman. "Is she in her room or in the garden right now?"

"She and Mr. Turner are out in the garden this afternoon." Mathew said pointing the way to the garden.

"Thanks. I'll show myself the way" Kara always loved speaking like a Brit and now she could do so without being criticized.

"Oh Will how are we going to tell her?" Elizabeth said as Kara walked out into the garden.

"Oh… sorry…I can uh come back later." Kara said getting ready to turn around.

"No Kara, stay… we need to talk." Will said

"About what?" Kara said "Please nothing bad…"

"It's about you…and Jack…" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah? Is he coming back, for the wedding?" Kara asked her eyes shining with hope.

"No… We think you're his dau…dee…daugh…." Will started to say the word, but couldn't spit it out.

"Yes? You think I am his offspring? His daughter? Well that is very impossible. I **was** adopted, yes, but you both know John and I aren't really from around here…" Kara said

"You have his eyes and look almost exactly like him, except you're well a female." Elizabeth said stroking Kara's dark hair. "We know you are from about 300 years in the future, but… well there is a tale… Where's Mr. Gibbs when you need him?" Elizabeth looked at Will.

"Well it's not exactly a tale Elizabeth…you and I were there." Governor Swann interjected coming out of the house. "Well what I mean to say is that about 16 years ago, before we even met Mr. Turner, the pirate, Jack Sparrow was said to have had a child with a woman from Port Royale. But the woman could not keep the child. She sent it away, no one knew what became of the child, only that the mother had taken her through a cave, and when she came back… the child was not with her. The mother's name was Sarah Reynolds. I knew her as a young man; she was a good woman, till the day she died."

Kara was trying to keep tears from falling down her face. Her parents had adopted her just weeks before her first birthday. Could she really be Sarah Reynolds and Jack Sparrow's daughter?

"I'm sorry…" Elizabeth said trying to comfort the girl.

"Why didn't she just give me to Jack if she didn't want me? Why send me to the future?" Kara asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"She did want you, but she knew that she couldn't take care of you. I offered to help her, but…"

"Father… We need to talk… Will stay with Kara okay?" Elizabeth said and Will nodded.

Elizabeth and Governor Swann walked into the house. "She's Aunt Sarah's daughter? Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"Yes, she is your younger cousin. I couldn't tell you. Sarah made me promise not to tell you or anyone else. She was punished you know, never able to have another child. She never expected Kara to return to Port Royale."

"Obviously not. She looks everything like Jack, but nothing like Sarah… Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Maybe she was supposed to be more Jack's daughter than Sarah's I don't think we will ever know"

In the garden….

"Are you going to be alright?" Will asked Kara who was now crying freely.

"I don't know… I just don't today has just been horrible!"

"What's happened?" Will asked now looking really concerned.

"Well John is getting jealous because I am going to dinner with the new baker, Tom, and John has just changed so much since we've been in Port Royale and now me being Jack's daughter… I can't believe it. I just can't. I need to leave soon Will…" Kara finished "Tom wants to meet me by the pier."

Will just looked on at the girl wondering what he could say to that. To him it seemed almost as if she was just overreacting. "Alright… I'm sorry we sprung this on you." He said.

"I need to go get washed up. Tell the governor and Elizabeth for me alright?" Kara went into the house and ran into the governor and Elizabeth. "I'm having dinner with the new baker tonight. I won't be late." She said "is it alright if I borrow another dress Elizabeth?" Kara asked as a second though occurred

"Of course you can I'll be right up to help you" Elizabeth replied.


	8. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer: Piratess I am, Emperess I am not.. sadly**

Chapter 8: Girl Talk

Kara walked into Elizabeth's room and looked through the wardrobe. She couldn't seem to decide on what dress to wear. She and Elizabeth were pretty close to the same size, but she couldn't tell what would be best for her shape. Elizabeth came in as Kara took down a light pink dress and modeled it without putting it on.

"That's one of my favorites." Elizabeth said and Kara jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine." Kara said her cheeks still tearstained.

"Have you decided on which dress you like so far?"

"It's between this one, that yellow one right there, the dark blue one and the red one."

"I would go with the pink one." Elizabeth said sitting down on the bed.

"Really?" Kara asked holing it closer to her and looking into the mirror. "Yeah… It looks almost innocent… What about the red one?" she said picking it up and modeling it the same as the pink.

Elizabeth's eyes nearly bugged out. "Wow, that one would look most definitely becoming on you. I think I've changed my mind."

Kara smiled and went behind the screen to put the dress on. "Um… Elizabeth? I need some help… It seems very loose…" Kara said trying to tighten the dress.

Elizabeth came behind the screen and tightened the dress for Kara. She turned around to show Elizabeth how the dress looked. "Amazing. You're not looking for anything tonight are you?"

"Of course not. I am just trying to look nice for Thomas."

"So he's the new baker huh? Is he a good man?"

"Better than any I've ever met." Kara said almost spitefully "Meaning John"

"He just has fallen in love with you." Elizabeth said "Sit on the floor I want to do something to your hair."

"Why? He has broken my heart so many times with so many different girls. Don't get me wrong he hasn't gotten that far, but still… every time he gets a new girlfriend I am left alone… and now, now I have finally come to terms with him that he is like my brother… nothing else." Kara said obeying while Elizabeth went to get her brush.

"He probably has only now realized that you are the girl that he wants to spend the rest of his life with. When Will and I met, we were in love from almost first sight. But, we always denied it. And when I was about to marry Norrington, well we were both hurt. We felt like the other didn't care. When in reality, we both loved each other more than could be imagined." Elizabeth ran the brush through Kara's long soft black hair very carefully so she didn't hurt her.

"Well right now… I do love John but I don't think I love him as any more than a brother…right now anyways… and maybe I'm overreacting, but he's hurt me so many times, I think I should get a chance to hurt him…"Kara replied closing her eyes as the brush ran through her hair, she loved when people played with her hair period.

"Maybe you should just give him another chance. I'm not saying not to go to dinner with Tom, by all means, go, but after go and talk to John tell him what you are feeling, tell him everything." Elizabeth said putting the brush down and putting Kara's hair up in a semi-bun and putting a few loose curls into the rest of her hair.

"Maybe I will… I guess that when you known someone for nearly half your life…"Kara stopped mid sentence. "What time is it?"

"Nearly dusk" Elizabeth said pinning Kara's side swept bangs to one side and curling the hair that was left down.

"I need to leave soon." Kara said. "If John comes tell him to wait for me to get back to Will's tonight."

"Alright" Elizabeth agreed. "Stand up let's have a look at you."

Kara stood up the dark red dress flattering her perfectly, the curls laid softly over her shoulders and cascading down her back. She turned around so that Elizabeth could see the finished product.

"Almost perfect" Elizabeth said walking to her jewelry box and taking out a single strand of pearls. She put them around Kara's neck. "There, now you're perfect."

"Thank-you so much Elizabeth" Kara said giving her a quick hug. "I need to go now, Tom will be wondering where I am."

"You're welcome Kara" Elizabeth said as they let go and Kara rushed toward the door and to the pier.

**Sorry for the short Chapter, Next one will be pretty long I promise and more Tom/ Kara and well John being well John **  



	9. Snoops

**Alright I am bored so I am Giving you my longest chapter so far lol funness not a word, but now it is cause I say so.**

**Disclaimer: Yo ho yo ho A Pirates life for me... too bad I dont own the song either**

Chapter 9: Snoops

Kara arrived at the pier and found Tom waiting. "Tom, I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"You're right on time." Tom replied flashing his handsome smile. "You look beautiful. Absolutely amazing." He said looking her up and down.

"Why thank you Thomas that was a very nice thing of you to say." Kara smiled back at him and blushed a bit.

"Shall we be going? I found a wonderful Tavern to eat at." Tom said.

"Alright. Which tavern?"

"You will see."

"Okay." They left to have their night out.

Meanwhile….

"I don't trust him. I mean we just met him this afternoon." John ranted.

"John Calm down. Kara will be just fine." Will said they were sitting in Will's front room in his little house.

"Can't I just follow her?"

"No, besides if anyone's gonna follow her it's gonna be Jack and he's not here so that's not going to happen." Will said actually thinking about going and following them himself, but if John caught him then he would have hell to pay and he knew it.

"WILL!" John screeched "please… I don't know what I'd do if I lost her…" he was getting desperate and if Will didn't let him go soon he was going to just run after her.

"John I can't…" Will said. "She wants you to stay up and wait for her though." He said he felt horrible telling John he couldn't go when he knew that he was going to go after Kara himself.

"Will…"

"John, I'm sorry. You're staying here." Will got up to leave.

"_No I'm not… I'm going to follow her. It doesn't matter if I have your permission or not Will." _John thought spitefully and waited to hear the door close behind Will. Then he got up himself and walked outside. He looked both ways and saw that Will was going toward the pier. "Hypocrite won't let me go after her, but he'll go after her himself." John whispered glaring at Will's back.

Kara…

"Wow so you've come all the way from England? Just to find your mother's family?" Kara asked Tom

"Yeah… I lost my mother just a few months ago and arrived in Port Royale nearly a week ago and that's when I met Lorenzo and he offered me a job… after I told him my story." Tom said looking down. They were coming upon Kara's most favorite tavern, _The Lovely Rose_ "We're here. This happens to be my favorite place in Port Royale."

"Mine too!" Kara said entirely surprised. "Amazing"

Tom just laughed "Well I hope that you know what you want m'lady"

Kara smiled back at him "But of course sir knight."

Will walked in just behind Tom and Kara. It was a good thing that they had talked for a couple of minutes before they left because Will had just come upon them but he didn't make himself noticeable. John stopped as soon as Will stopped. Will turned around because he could have sworn that somebody was following him but John quickly hid behind a bush. Will just shrugged it off and continued to get closer to Kara and Tom. John followed but soon somehow got ahead of Will and ended up behind a plant close to their table listening in on their conversation. He felt someone brush past him but didn't take much notice to it. It must have been a waiter or something.

"So tell me a little bit more about yourself." Kara said to Tom

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your childhood, I want to get to know you. especially if I'm at a lovely dinner with you."

Tom smirked and pushed some food around on his plate with his fork "Well," He sighed "I basically moved here to get away from my father because he beat me."

"But didn't you just tell me your mom died?"

"She did, but she was my protector. But when she died things went downhill from there. So I moved."

Kara sent him a look of concern "So where is your father now?"

"Probably drunk out of his mind not knowing which way is up." He chuckled a bit "I really don't want to talk about my father at the moment. Can we please talk about something happier? Like about you or something?" He asked

"Sure, what happiness story do you want to know?"

"Anything, everything." He smirked and leaned a bit closer to her "Like, what kind of gentlemen do you like?"

"Sweet, loving, interesting, innocent ones."

He laughed "Well, I'm sweet, loving, VERY interesting…. And… if you want I could throw in innocent."

She laughed "You'd probably somehow have to prove it to me."

"And how would I do that?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" John heard a loud whisper coming from behind him. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK AT MY HOUSE!" Will was now beginning to raise his voice.

"Well, I can't help it; I just want to make sure she's being treated right."

"And how would you know how she likes to be treated?" Will asked as he stood up. John followed suit.

Will smirked, he knew what was up "You like her don't you?" he asked

John's gaze left Will's as he looked over at Kara "I don't know what your talking about." He still wouldn't look at Will.

"Look at me," John slowly got his eyes to meet him. "Do you like her?"

"NO WAY! I mean yes, but nothing more than a friend." He said defensively.

Will gave him a look like he didn't believe him. "So tell me, if this whole date didn't work out between these two you'd be happy because that would mean that you could easily get closer to her and then eventually date her."

"Yes, I mean no! NO WAY! I'd you know just stick by her side like a good friend would."

"A good friend and a boyfriend."

"Shut up! You don't know what your talking about!" John yelled at him

"Oh I don't?! You happen to be talking to the person who is engaged to be married to the governors daughter! How wouldn't I know what I'm talking about? I actually have love, waited years to get it but all those years of waiting were definantly worth it." He yelled back

Tom and Kara

Tom looked around Kara to see what the argument was about and who was doing the arguing. "Hey isn't that Will Turner and your brother?" He asked her

"Brother? I don't have a brother." She turned around confused she then saw the two guys arguing. "You have got to be kidding me!" She said under her breath. "They're spying on me!"

'Spying? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive! Why else would those two be here? And what would they be arguing about?"

"Come-on, lets sneak out before they notice" Tom suggested.

"Alright." She stood up along with him and then took the back way out of the place. They walked for a bit and Kara didn't know where they were going All they were doing was just walking in silence. No sounds really around jut the water swishing around the pier. "Tom, thank-you for tonight. It has been absolutely wonderful, even though dinner was ruined by two snooping boys."

"It has been wonderful, even the snooping boys." Tom replied taking her hand into his.

Kara looked down at the hand in hers. His long graceful fingers intertwined with hers. She then looked up into his eyes so soft and wonderful. She saw his face come down toward hers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as their lips touched. Her first kiss, ever. It seemed as if the world had stopped spinning and they were stuck in this amazing moment in time. When she finally opened her eyes she found herself wrapped gently in his arms. She looked up into his light blue eyes and smiled, her stomach doing flip flops.

"Wow. So that's what a kiss feels like." Kara whispered.

Tom put his head down so that his forehead was touching hers, "Kara Renee, I think that I love you."

Kara put her body closer to his making his head go into her long dark hair. "I love you too Thomas Young." She replied as he held her and they started just slowly swaying to no in particular music or rhythm.

Meanwhile……

Will was holding back John because John was trying to go to beat up Tom. "LET ME GO!" He yelled at Will

"NO! Not until you realize that those two like each other and you calm down!" Will said tightening his grip on the boy. John took a few deep breaths and then turned to just watch the two. He then saw the kiss. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach.

"She was supposed to do that to me." He said softly. John then turned and walked back towards Will's house, heartbroken. Will slowly followed John but didn't try to talk to him because he knew the pain that he felt.

Kara

"Well, I guess this is goodbye until morning." Tom said as they stopped swaying and just held hands.

"Well you could take me back to Will's and then we could say goodnight, not goodbye. Goodbye's are too many. Good nights are much better." Kara said

"Alright I shall take you to Will's house and we shall say good night." Tom said beginning to lead the way, still holding Kara's hand.

They arrived at Will's house all too soon Kara thought. "Well goodnight my love."

"Goodnight, darling." Tom said leaning down and giving her one more soft kiss.

Kara walked into the house and closed the door behind her and went to her room and sat on the bed softly humming.

**Hmmm I think I'll keep Tom... well for a little while anyways... Hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll update again soon!  
**


	10. Innocent Moments

**Disclaimer: Song's are Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson and Lips of an Angel by Hinder. WHY IS MY RUM GONE? Oh… yeah don't own it DANG!!!**

Chapter 10: Innocent Moments

After John had gotten back to Will's he had went straight to his room and went to sleep, emotionally drained. Kara walked into his room after being in her own for a little while. She opened the door and walked in. She saw John laying on his side, facing the wall, asleep. She walked over and sat on the bed. She began singing softly "_Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window. Dreamin of a could be and id I'd end up happy I could break. I would break away. I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly though it's not east to tell you good bye I gotta make a wish, take a chance and breakaway." _By the time Kara finished the whole song she knew he was awake because that was the only thing that COULD wake him up was her singing a song. "Common John, I know you're awake."

"No I'm not, sing another song." Came the reply from the wall. John was still heartbroken from what he had seen, but he couldn't do anything about it, so he just listened to her beautiful alto voice.

"John…. Alright fine." She sighed and began to sing Hinder's 'Lips on an Angel' "_Honey why ya calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now. Honey why you crying is everything okay? I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud. Well my girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she were you I guess we never really moved on. It really good to hear your voice saying my name and it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak. And I don't wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel." _ Kara finished the first verse and chorus and John turned over. His eyes open and a little red. "Have you been crying?" Kara asked stroking his dark brown hair, it wasn't as dark as hers, but it was still very dark.

"No. I haven't my eyes are just red because I was sleeping just now. H-how was your date?" he asked faking a yawn.

Kara looked at him unconvinced, but started talking anyway. "You know how the dinner portion went. I wouldn't be surprised if you knew what happened before." She said looking down and away from him.

"Kara, I was just worried… so was Will. It's his fault we got caught in the Tavern too."

Kara shrugged "Well it's alright it's nice to know that my best friend was worried about me"

John nodded and thought _"I wasn't just worried about you…."_

Kara began again. "The night ended so perfectly. He was a perfect gentleman all night and then he well… he kissed me. My first kiss John. It was only too perfect." She said and watched the fake smile on John's face widen.

"Wow. I'm really happy for you Kara. I mean it." John closed his eyes as Kara continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"Me too." Kara said and looked down at his face. He was so adorable. _"What are you thinking?! You and Tom are together, not John and you. Besides just how many times has he broken your heart? He doesn't deserve it anymore. Besides he's your best friend and that's all he'll ever be. So stop it. Stop it right now Kara."_ She scolded herself. "There's something else John…."Kara began "Will, Governor Swann and Elizabeth told me…. That I'm Jack's daughter."

John's eyes popped open and he sat up, "How? I mean you're from the future!" He exclaimed looking right into Kara's eyes.

"Well they said that my mother couldn't take care of me so she went to a cave and dropped me off in a strange land and then she came back, without me. She never expected me to come back to Port Royale." Kara began wringing her hands and broke eye contact with him.

"Whoa… when did this happen?" he asked putting two fingers under her chin to lift it up so she would look at him. She obliged and looked up.

"Nearly 16 years ago. So I would have been just a newborn maybe a year old seeing as how my birthday is next month. So is yours…"She said this last remark as if to remind herself of something.

"Yeah it is… the 17th…You remember things really well." John said looking at her.

Kara looked out the window. The moon was high in the sky it was possibly midnight. "Yeah I do. Well… John we both need to get some sleep so we won't be grumpy tomorrow. It looks like it's about midnight."

"Yeah. Goodnight Princess." John said.

"G- since when do you call me princess?"

"Since just now because you are one." John said smiling widely.

"Uh huh… Well goodnight. See you in the morning." Kara said walking toward the door.

"Sweet dreams." John whispered as she closed the door behind her. "Princess…" He laid down and just started to think about how his best friend had broken his heart for the first time. He suddenly felt guilty. _"How can I do this? I must have broken her heart so many times and now I am hurt when she only hurts me once."_ This depressed him again so he closed his eyes and attempted to sleep.

After about half an hour of trying to sleep, John still couldn't. He got out of bed and walked toward Kara's room. He opened the door slowly and peeked in. She was lying there peacefully asleep. John spotted a chair beside her bed, and It was a fairly comfortable chair, very plush, he went and sat down in the chair and watched her sleep for a few minutes he nodded off very slowly.

"_John"_ a female voice said out in the distance._ "Keep her close."_

John turned to see a woman with dark brown hair, but still lighter than Kara's and dressed in an elegant green gown._ "Who are you? Keep who close?"_

"_Keep her close. You know who she is."_ The voice faded out.

Suddenly John was in a dark place. _"Hello? Is anyone there?"_

There was a scream in the distance.

"_KARA!" _he shouted. _"KA-RA! Is that you?"_ He began running. He came upon Kara and Tom. He was strangling her. _"GET AWAY FROM HER!"_ He grabbed Tom by the arm and he turned into Will _"Will?"_ John backed away as Will ran off and saw Kara face down on the floor. He bent down and turned her over. _"Kara... Kara... Kara wake up, wake up please. Don't die on me. Not now, not ever. I love you."_ He pleaded as he sat down and picked up her head and started rocking back and forth. _"I love you. Don't die. I love you" _He said over and over again.

John woke in a cold sweat and looked right over at Kara. She was still lying peacefully. "I love you." He whispered even though she would never admit that she loved him. He stood up and walked back into his room. It was about 5 am now. The sun was starting to rise. He laid down on his bed and attempted to sleep again.


	11. A Sour Wedding

Chapter 11. A Sour Wedding 

**My dear readers, I am dreadfully sorry for not updating in forever and a half, but I came down with the worse disease any writer could get. Writers block. Well, because of said disease I have fast forwarded to April 24, the day that Will and Elizabeth's wedding was supposed to happen. At any rate here is Chapter 11. R&R**

**P.S My old penname was CaptainFaithReynolds, but now I am going to be known as Last Summers Rose.**

Tom and Kara's relationship blossomed as March faded into April. But as Kara and Tom got closer, John seemed to become more and more distant from Kara. She didn't understand why, and she did miss having John around all the time. John was spending more time at the Blacksmith's or at the Governor's mansion, trying to avoid Kara and Tom at all costs. Even on John's birthday, he stayed as far away as he could from Kara and Tom. It was the worst birthday of his life.

Well, today John felt defeated, to say the least. Today was the day of Will and Elizabeth's wedding. He would not be able to avoid Kara or Tom today seeing as Elizabeth had invited Tom to participate in the wedding as the ring bearer. Kara was the Maid of Honor and John the Best Man.

Kara had left the house early to go help Elizabeth get ready. Meanwhile John was stuck in Will's house with Tom and a stressed out groom.

"So the ring goes on her left hand…" Will said, pacing.

John looked at the floor as Tom answered "Don't worry Will, you'll do great!"

Suddenly, a hard knock came on the door followed by a man John didn't recognize. "Will Turner?" A soldier asked.

"Eh?" Will replied looking toward the door.

"You are under arrest, irons please, Gillette." The man said

"What did he do?!" Both Tom and John cried at once.

The soldier ignored the boys and marched Will out of the house.

"Kara" John whispered and his eyes went wide as Tom looked at him questioningly. " I know why they just took Will, but I can't tell you. Sorry. We need to go get Kara… NOW!" John turned around and rushed out the door and toward the fort.

"But, it's raining!" Tom yelled after him.

"Stupid girly man." John whispered to himself, but kept running. He arrived at the fort only to find Elizabeth kneeling by herself. "Elizabeth!" John shouted as he saw her.

"John. What's wrong? Where's Will?" Elizabeth suddenly looked worried.

"Will's. Gotten. Arrested. They're going to come after you too. Where's Kara?"

Elizabeth's eyes went wide. She and John were both soaked to the bone. "She's still at the mansion" She said simply and ran off toward where John knew the soldiers would catch her.

John raced off toward the Governor's mansion at top speed. "Where has Tom gone?" He wondered to himself as he arrived at the front door. John didn't bother knocking, but ran into the house to find Kara and Governor Swann on their way outside to the carriage. "Will… Elizabeth… Soldiers…." John tried to breathe.

"What?" Barked Governor Swann. "Were they arrested for some reason?" John nodded and Governor Swann left Kara and John alone.

"We need to get out of here." John told Kara. "They were arrested for helping Jack and you were seen."

Kara shook her head. "I can't just leave Tom and Elizabeth and Will."

John fought back a cringe as Kara said Tom's name. "Do you want to be arrested too? Be my Guest Kara Madeline Renee!" Now Kara cringed at the sound of her full name, but walked out of the house and into the rain none the less. She headed toward the fort to go sit in a jail cell with Elizabeth. John sighed "You have become so hardheaded Kara." He said and ran after her.

Kara arrived at the fort a few minutes later, drenched. "The penalty for which is…" Governor Swann's voice faded off.

"Death" concluded Cuttler Beckett

"Well if Will and Elizabeth are being accused, I shall be as well." Kara said, walking out of the shadow she was hiding in.

"Kara, no!" whispered Tom who had followed the soldiers that had taken Will away.

Kara caught Tom's eye and gave him a look as if to say _"Don't say a word and keep yourself out of this"_

John came up behind Kara but didn't make himself noticed. He knew he had to stay put of the jail and go along with Will to find Jack. He couldn't risk getting thrown in too.

"Well, well. We seem to have another lawbreaker" said Beckett

John hit his head _"Kara you are so dumb sometimes!"_ Kara heard the slap of skin against skin, but stood her ground.

"Lieutenant Gillette, another set of irons please." Kara felt a chill run up her back. She suddenly realized that she was going to be put into a jail cell for rescuing Jack.

The cuffs were snapped around Kara's wrists and the soldiers took Will, Elizabeth and herself to the jail.

**A/N Once again I am soo sorry it took so long. I saw POTC 3 on Thursday at 8. It was amazing. Except I cried... ANYWAYS REVEIWS would be greatly appreciated! And I will try to update ASAP  
**


	12. A Plan Devised

**Hey alll!!! Here is my Offical update! redone! I own nothing! lol a'ight ILY!!! and Enjoy!**

Chapter 12. A plan devised

John watched as the soldiers took Will, Elizabeth and Kara away. "Damn it! Kara." He muttered. He looked across to where Tom was standing with an awestruck look on his face. "What now?" John asked.

Tom came out of his reverie as John spoke. "What?"

"What do we do now? We need to save them don't we? Do you know of anything that Beckett wants?"

Tom's eyes widened "The compass…"

"What compass, Tom?"

"Jack Sparrow's compass. Have you heard that his compass points you in the direction of what your greatest desire is?"

John slapped his head again. It was getting very red from his self abuse. " Of course! How could I not remember that?" John began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked

"To first get Will out of the jail so that I can follow him to find Jack. You need to rescue Kara and Elizabeth."

Tom nodded "Alright."

Later that day

"I know what you want Beckett." John said.

"Really? Now what would that be?" Beckett replied not looking very interested.

"You want Jack Sparrow's compass. It doesn't point North, instead it points to your greatest desire."

Beckett's eyes widened, but he regained his composure. "And you would know where to find said pirate?"

"I don't, but if any man does, it would be Will Turner, the man you arrested today."

"Really?" Beckett looked thoughtful. "Well, perhaps I shall send for him. Thank you."

John bowed slightly and walked out of the room a huge grin plastered on his face.

In the Jail

"Beckett wants me to bring back Jack's compass and he will pardon all of us." Will said through the bars

"I wouldn't trust Beckett if I was you, Will" Said Kara

"I must agree, Beckett is not a man of his word." Added Governor Swann.

"But we will never know unless he tries." Elizabeth chimed.

"I will return for you and we will be married." Will gazed into Elizabeth's eyes

"The sooner the better." Elizabeth and Will looked at each other longingly until suddenly, Will turned and walked out of the jail.

"I hope the boy knows what he's doing." Commented Governor Swann

"I wonder what happened to John." Kara thought aloud.

Tom…

Tom watched as Will walked out of the jail, soon followed by Governor Swann. "Governor Swann, sir"

"Thomas? What are you doing here?"

"We need to get Elizabeth and Kara out of here. I don't trust Beckett and I don't want to wait to see if he will keep his word to John and Will. I want them out… Now. John has followed Will to find Jack."

"I see. What do you propose we do?"

Tom pulled out a key ring "That dog and I had a deal and I have a friend waiting for us at the docks."

Governor Swann began to laugh "My boy you are brilliant."

Tom put on a soldier's he had found on a laundry line and led Governor Swann back into the jail.

"What's going on? Tom?" Kara said her eyes widening in surprise.

"Father?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just come." Governor Swann said "there isn't much time."

"Tom?" Kara asked again as she walked out of the cell.

"Just come." He said leading the way back out of the jail.

The night sky shone above them as Governor Swann guided the horses to the docks.

"Stay in there." He whispered as they came to a stop. Tom looked at the two women

"We need to get out of here. On the other side, comeon." He led them once again.

"I'm going after Beckett" Elizabeth said as soon as they were a fair distance away from the coach.

"I'm going too!" Kara said

"No." Elizabeth replied.

"Why not? Will taught me how to handle a sword well enough." Kara said.

"There is a merchant's ship that is at the dock. Go to it and make sure it doesn't leave without me. Put on some man's clothes too and put your hair up to look like a boy. I'll get myself ready on the ship." Elizabeth said and walked away

Tom led Kara to the ship that Elizabeth had talked about. She found some clothes and put them on and stuffed her hair into a hat.

"This is good-bye then Kara, I must stay here in Port Royale. I might not have much, but I will always remember you." Tom said.

"Tom, no.." Kara said a tear slipping out of her eyes. "Please, come with me."

"I can't, but remember, I love you." Tom kissed Kara one last time, turned and left, leaving her standing by the ship.

Elizabeth came running up moments later to Kara wiping her tears on the sleeve of the shirt, her arms full of clothes for herself.

"Kara are you alright?"

"Tom's staying. I guess I always knew he would, but it still hurts." Kara and Elizabeth walked on to the boat.

"I'm sorry. It'll be for the best. I promise. Now, remember to act like a boy." Elizabeth said as she changed on deck, no one was there. She threw the dress beside a few barrels and she and Kara spent the night on the deck.

John and Will

"I can't believe that this was your idea. Why didn't you get Elizabeth and Kara though?" Will asked as the dingy arrived at the dock of Tortuga.

"Leverage, Will, Beckett needed leverage. So I couldn't get them as well, don't worry, though, I think Tom got them out alright."

Will nodded. "Well, we should start asking about Jack."

John nodded as well. "Right"

John and Will asked everyone they could find, no one seemed to know where Jack Sparrow was. A few women gave Will a smart slap on the cheek as a message to deliver to Jack. They finally found a man who seemed to know something about Jack Sparrow. "About Jack Sparrow, I can't say, but there's a ship der, a ship with black sails." The man said and took John and Will to the island to search for Jack Sparrow.

"My bruddah will take you to shore." He said. John and Will got into a dingy.

The water seemed smooth almost the whole way. The man's brother began to jabber in French. Neither John or Will could understand what he was saying. They looked at one another as the man said "Bon Voyage!" They jumped out of the boat and swam to shore, the Pearl right in front of them.

"You stay here, I'll go look for the crew and Jack." Will said. John shrugged as Will set off into the brush. He looked up the ship and climbed aboard.

**Hey y'all! I redid this chapter. Next chapter will continue with John and then move onto Kara and Elizabeth. I love reviews ******


End file.
